Paradox
by HebrewShira
Summary: It has been a year since the war with Voldemort has ended. Now employed at the Ministry of Magic, our favorite trio is out on a mission to test some new technology: time turners that go back years. When their adventures lead them to be employed as professors in 1977, it becomes their duty to protect the students, a task more daunting when they find out a death eater followed them.
1. Chapter 1

**Paradox**

**Chapter 1**

**_The circle of time has no beginning._**

It had been just over a year since the war with Voldemort had ceased, yet the horde of reporters still trailed after Harry Potter like lost puppies on his way to work.

"Mr. Potter, how does it feel being accepted into the auror department?"

"Mr. Potter, how have you been coping with the after affects of the war?"

"Mr. Potter do you agree with the opinion that you received your job due to your fame rather than credibility?"

"Mr. Potter, how does it feel being number one on the Witch Weekly's most eligible wizards list?"

Harry just ignored the onslaught of propaganda the reporters threw at him like bullets, though he had to admit, that last question gave him quite a turn. _Wait till Ginny hears, _he thought, _she'll have quite a fit. _He pushed his way towards the unused male lavatories that ministry employees used to enter the ministry. With a jolt he realized he was in the same stall that he had first entered as Albert Runcorn, when attempting a ministry break in. He had to admit, he was proud of that heist. It had only been bested by his later break in to Gringotts. He truly was living up to the legacy of being a Marauder's son. He stepped into the out of order toilet and flushed himself in. It was amazing what wizards used broken toilets for. He distinctly remembered brewing an illegal potion in one in his second year.

He arrived in the atrium amidst the rushing crowds. He scanned quickly for Ron and Hermione. Hermione had to rush to work early that morning, something to do with laws concerning a new invention. Ron had been on a mission the previous night with his partner, Proudfoot. Without sight of either of them he climbed into an elevator waiting, the golden grills shut.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law enforcement: Auror Office, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, Improper Use of Magic Office…" A cool voice said. Harry didn't wait for the voice to finish its speech before exiting the elevator. He hurried towards the Auror offices at top speed, only pausing to greet Mr. Weasley at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. He found the junior Auror offices without much difficulty. With a sigh he entered his cubicle. He was barely on time.

He sorted swiftly through a pile of paperwork left on his in-tray. He disposed of the piles of fan mail immediately. The sheer amount of thank you notes, praises, and marriage proposals he got daily was debilitating. He then sorted through the ministry memos. No cases had come up overnight. He was to report that day to edit known deatheater files. It was surprising how many mistakes were there. It was mandatory that he update them so the search for missing deatheaters could commence. He lifted the file of Narcissa Malfoy from his tray when Ron entered his cubicle looking extremely sleepy.

"Alright mate?" Harry asked him.

"Alright, though I'm knackered. We staked out this bloody storage building all night and neither Crabbe nor Goyle showed face. What about you?" Ron answered him stifling a yawn.

"Fine, just going through some paperwork,"

"Bloody paperwork, that's worse than a surveillance mission overnight in December in the rain," Ron complained.

"Ron you need to get your priorities strait, stakeouts are fun, reminds you of last year right? Cold, hungry, having no bloody idea what you're looking for…" Ron chuckled. Just then a memo whizzed through the entrance to the Auror offices right into Harry's in-tray. Harry picked it up.

"Probably from 'Mione," Ron yawned. Harry read the note:

_ Auror Potter, I would like a word in my office with you and Auror Weasley. Please attend to this as soon as possible._

_ -Minister Shacklebolt_

"It's from Kinglsy; he needs us in his office." Harry, grabbed the small knapsack in the office (he had gotten the idea from Hermione) in case he was needed on a mission. Ron also grabbed his bag and they headed back into the elevator.

Once they were on level one they headed to Kingsley's office. Hermione was already in there, as well as an unspeakable who Harry did not know by name.

"Ah, Harry and Ron, I'm glad you could make it,"

"It was nothing, King- Minister," Harry said.

"Harry you can call me Kingsley, you knew me before I became Minister. Now down to business, the department of Mysteries has recently developed a new style of time turner that goes back years rather than hours. The Ministry needs somebody to test the time turner; I will let Croaker here explain." The unspeakable began to speak (no pun intended) and Harry remembered where he had seen him before, the Quiditch World Cup in 1994.

"We have decided that two aurors should test the time turner by going back in time. We have searched ministry records of the last decade, to see who we send back in time, when we came across some interesting information. It seems Harry Riddle taught Defense Against the Dark Arts in the year 1977-1978. He was accompanied by Ronald Westley who assisted him in the post, and Hermione Jean who temporarily taught Arithmancy as Professor Vector had taken a one year break from teaching to gather research in the field. There is no doubt in my mind that these Professors are you three."

"Do we have a choice?" asked Ron nervously.

"Well, you could choose not to go, but this could change the past making it possible that Voldemort was never defeated or that you three were never born. This technology is under high surveillance at the moment, there are only two time turners. Only you have been allowed to test it due to this." Croaker answered.

"So we have to go back in time, or else the timeline may change?" Harry asked him.

"Yes," He replied, "But in case of a problem in the time turner, we have made sure that the time charm on the time turner will expire in exactly a year from when you arrive, bringing you back to 1998. You will be leaving today as it is August 29th, and you need to secure your posts before the start of term."

Hermione was wearing an expression Harry associated with last minute exam review, or planning ministry break-ins.

"We need to pack, not our ministry robes, puking pastilles, extendable ears, books," she was muttering.

"Go pack, report back within the hour." Kingsley told them kindly. They rushed out of his office with a hasty goodbye.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry rushed home, left a note to Ginny about his mission with her owl, Nymphadora, and hastily threw all of his robes, muggle clothes, dark detectors, and defense books into his trunk. He then put in his knapsack, which contained his cloak, the map, and a medley of WWW products. He also quickly grabbed his résumé. He made sure the undetectable extension charm was working on his trunk, put a feather light charm on it, and shrunk it. He then changed into a pair of bottle green robes, placing his auror badge in his pocket, and called his new tawny owl, Dobby. After placing Dobby in his cage he flooed back to Kingsley's office.

Hermione was already there, she had her small beaded bag along with her full sized trunk. She had changed out of her Wizmangot robed and into a set of light blue ones. She had Crookshanks in a carrier stuffed under her arm.

"Harry, do you know where Ron is? He's late and I'm sure he'll forget socks or something!" Hermione asked him, obviously panicked. Harry was about to tell her that he had no idea where Ron was when Ron burst through Kingsley's door.

"Sorry, I couldn't find clean socks," He panted. Kingsley was obviously suppressing the urge to laugh.

"No, matter Ron. Now you three, as your names are already on the register you need not obey the laws of time travel, as long as you don't tell anyone about the future, just prepare them for it, you will be fine. Go to the Hogsmeade to travel back. 21 turns should do it Ms. Granger, and good luck." Kingsley said in his deep reassuring voice, handing over what looked like a large time turner. Hermione slung it around her neck, grasped both Harry and Ron's arms and turned on the spot, sucking them into darkness.

They appeared in the alley by the Hogshead. It was quite empty. Hermione pulled out the time turner and slung it on their necks.

"Make sure you don't let go of anything you are holding or it will be lost in time." She told them. Harry tightened his grasp on Dobby's cage. She began to turn the hour glass. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21. The world seemed to rush by their eyes at an alarming speed. People rushed backwards and the very shops seemed to change instantaneously. Then the alarming images stopped. They were still in the alley by the Hogshead pub. It was still empty. Yet, the pub looked cleaner, newer. Harry picked up a stray copy of the Prophet from the ground. The headline read: **Attack on Diagon Alley**. Harry looked for the date it was August 29th 1977. Harry looked back up to his friends.

"It worked."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_The end and beginning are the same point on the circle of time_**

**_Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling_**

They stared at him open mouthed. He handed them the paper.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped.

"Harry, a thought just occurred to me! It's 1977, meaning your parents, Sirius, and Remus are entering their seventh year. We need to change your appearance." With a jolt Harry realized she was right. The parents he never knew, he didn't know how he felt about that. Before he could reply Hermione brandished her wand. Harry could see the tips of his hair straighten out so it was flat against his head.

"Hermione you just beat the unbeatable potter hair!" Harry told her. She just smiled.

"It's the same color, but it doesn't stick up. It's a good thing you wear contacts too, as your dad wore glasses."

"Brilliant 'Mione," Ron praised her. She flushed under the praise.

"I'll owl Dumbledore with our application asking him to meet us here in ten minutes," Harry said. Opening his trunk and pulling out parchment, a quill, and ink. He wrote out their application letters before giving them to Dobby. He watched Dobby soar towards Hogwarts.

"Great," Ron said, "Let's buy some butterbeers and lunch, I could eat a hippogriff," They entered the pub together. Luckily, Hermione thought to bring Galleons minted no earlier than 1977, so they didn't get bombarded with questions about the authenticity of the money. They bought a quick lunch and waited for Dumbledore. He did not disappoint. Within fifteen minutes he arrived at the pub, Dobby at his shoulder. When Dobby saw Harry, he flew off towards him.

"Ah yes, you must be Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger. I must say I was rather pleased to see your applications, I was getting desperate. However, I must question your names. Are you perhaps related to James Potter and Arthur Weasley?" Dumbledore said good naturedly. Harry paled he forgot to use their code names.

"Professor," Hermione said hurriedly, "Before you interview us further you should know that we are from the future and are here to test out a new technology. We know we have to do this because our names were on the past teacher register."

"I see," Dumbledore said, "I was wondering. What are your names in this time?" He asked.

"Hermione Jean," Hermione said.

"Ron Westley," Ron said slowly, trying to remember what they said at the ministry. Harry hesitated before giving his name.

"Harry Riddle," He said just above a whisper. Dumbledore tensed.

"You do realize the importance of that particular surname," Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Harry sighed, "But the Ministry chose the name; I doubt they thought of Tom's reaction to it."

"Interesting, so you know about Tom's true identity. Not many do."

"Things change in the future, sir."

"I can see that. Now excuse me for asking but what are your credentials in your chosen subjects?" He asked them. Harry showed him his test scores with Ron and Hermione.

"Also Harry and I are Aurors, and Hermione is high up in the department of Magical Law Enforcement." Ron boasted.

"I have more credentials, but I can't tell you them without messing up the future. Let's just say I destroyed a dark wizard to rival your old friend." Harry told Dumbledore, "With Ron and Hermione of course." Harry saw Dumbledore study him curiously, obviously wondering how Harry knew of his relationship with Grindewald.

"How can I trust you?" Dumbledore asked finally. They showed him their left forearms.

"Well, I would be a fool not to give you the positions." Dumbledore decided, "Come up to the castle with me so we can 'introduce' you to the others on staff," They paid Aberforth for the meal and headed up to the castle.

OoOoOoOoO

The rest of the evening was rather pleasant for the trio. They had been introduced to the staff, who had welcomed them with open arms. Then they had been shown their offices and given time to settle in. Harry and Ron spent a long time setting up all of their dark detectors in their office. Then they set about plastering Snape's old posters to their classroom wall. Ron turned the walls black with a clever color changing charm and Harry lit the torches on the walls. They then they lined the walls with Harry's defense books (which he had duplicated so there was now multiple class sets). Then they stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"Wicked," Ron said. Harry had to agree. He just hoped it wouldn't scare the first years.

That night at dinner the trio engaged in a particularly entertaining conversation with McGonagall about the marauders.

"You better watch out for them, bright students, but bigger pranksters I've never seen."

"Oh I don't know," Harry said offhandedly, "Ron's twin brothers could probably give them a run for their money,"

"Goodness, twin pranksters? Are they identical?"

"Of course, their favorite joke is to pretend to be each other," Ron chimed in.

"Well I fear the day identical twin pranksters come to Hogwarts. I rather like the building standing. And I thought Fabian and Gideon Prewett were bad, they looked completely different, well except the hair." McGonagall ranted. Ron snorted into his pudding, which resulted with a slap from Hermione who hissed,

"table manners Ronald," rather loudly into his ear.

That night as Harry tiredly climbed into his four poster bed (without the usual Gryffindor hangings as he had enough privacy) he thought that this might have been his most unusual mission yet.

The next morning Harry woke to the screeching of Dobby. He jumped out of his bed, wand raised at what caused the commotion. Ron was still asleep in the bed next to him. It seemed that a small owl, bearing the morning prophet was banging against his window. Quickly he let the brown owl in, paid it six nuts, and watched as it ruffled its feathers importantly before flying out the window. With the prophet was a note from Dumbledore saying that he took the liberty to make sure the entire staff had a subscription, so they could accurately control rumors about current events, and that he should share with Ron and Hermione. He unfolded his paper. Blaring at him from the front page was an article about a disturbance in the ministry. A picture of a man running from the Department of Mysteries was displayed up front. He looked familiar, but Harry didn't pay a second thought to it as he was now in the past. He began to read.

**Disturbance in the Department of Mysteries**

**By: Gretchen Skeeter**

**_ Many people have believed that in the past the ministry has been safe, now however a mask of safety has been lifted exposing the perilous state the Ministry is actually maintaining. Recent events show that security at the ministry is no longer up to date, or top priority. Could this be putting the entire magical community at stake?_**

**_As of ten o'clock last night a strange man seemingly apparated past anti-apparation wards right into the heart of the widely unknown Department of Mysteries. The Department of Mysteries is rather secretive, but a few solid facts from ministry employees showed exactly what the department deals with. The department it seems is in charge of unraveling the mysteries of magic itself, and finding out not only its origin, but unlocking its complete potential. The department's projects are highly classified, although it is fabled that in it lies a hall full of prophecies. _**

**_It is a real concern that a man breached ministry defenses in such a highly protected area. The unspeakables refused comment, although many other ministry employees reported seeing a disheveled middle-aged man running out the ministry. One employee who wished to remain anonymous stated,_**

**_"He ran past my office carrying what looked like a time turner, except it was too big," However, rumors that this is stolen classified technology the department has been working on have yet to be confirmed. While the ministry assured the public that it is doing the best it can, we can only hope that the ministry puts more effort into funding security, rather than waste time working on reforming transportation, 'protecting' the muggle community from risk or carpet accidents while the magical one is at stake. (More info on the reforms in magical transportation-Pg. 5)_**

Harry put down the article, to think for a moment. He had insight on the situation ministry investigators did not have. The time turner described sounded exactly like the one the trio had used to arrive in the past. However, it was unlikely that they were able to get the time turner, unless they stole it just after they left? But then the trio would have already been back (they would return the second they left) so why wouldn't they stop it. Unless, they were previously apprehended. That had to be it. Either way somebody came back and time without permission, Harry doubted they were a friend. He looked back up at the picture of the man running. Suddenly the figure turned around, and Harry caught his breath. It was Yaxley, but not the one he would be meeting that night in the great hall. No, it was Yaxley, wizened and shabby, a Yaxley from after the defeat of Tom Riddle.

Harry shook Ron awake from the bed next to him.

"Urghhh-umf," was his intelligent reply.

"Ron wake up," Ron peeked open one eye.

"Harry it's the bloody crack of dawn," he yawned.

"I know," Harry replied, "We need to talk, it can't wait, I'm sending a patronus to Hermione," He showed Ron his out stretched wand.

"Expecto Patronum," He yelled. Out from his wand burst the familiar silver stag, which cantered out of the room and towards Hermione. When he was sure it reached her he said,

"Wake up and get to our office, quickly," then he released the spell. Ron gave another huge yawn.

"What happened mate?" Ron asked.

"We have a visitor," he gestured to the prophet, "I'll wait until Hermione shows up to explain." Just then Hermione burst into their room, still dressed in a thick purple bathrobe and matching slippers.

"Harry-what-is-going-on," she panted heavily, "you-gave-me-a-heart-attack,"

"Well it wasn't totally unwarranted, read this." He handed over the paper. She hurriedly read it, paled, and passed it to Ron who took a bit longer.

"Bloody hell, that time turner thing sounds…"

"Like the one we used," Harry finished grimly for him. "There was a second one in the Department of Mysteries."

"But, they came after us," Hermione rationalized, "we should have returned by the time they got there. We would have stopped them,"

"Unless we were already pre-occupied on another mission. The entire Auror department has been marveling at the lack of death eater activity since Voldemort's demise." Ron offered.

"Exactly, and look at the picture," Harry told them.

"Harry, we can't see his face…oh!" Just then the figure turned around.

"Yaxley," Ron growled in disgust.

"I reckon the remaining death eaters have been lying low, planning this. Lucius Malfoy would have known of the development of the time turners, he would have guessed they would have a prototype of them by now. They must have created a diversion, and the entire eligible department would have no choice but to go after them. Then, Yaxley would steal the time turner, only I reckon he was almost caught and used it right in the middle of the department explaining his 'apparation' right into the ministry." Harry proposed heatedly.

"That makes sense but you're forgetting one thing Harry," Hermione said, "why this time? They must have no idea we are here-they must have come here for something else,"

"I don't know Hermione," Harry answered tiredly, "All that's here are Dumbledore, Sirius, my parents," Harry paused. A horrible idea was fermenting in his mind. "That's it!" He exclaimed. "They're after Lily and James."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_Whoever said time is a circle? If it's the fourth dimension it must be at least a sphere._**

**_Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling_**

"Bloody hell mate, what makes you say that?" Ron asked.

"Think about it. The death eaters have fallen on hard times since I defeated Voldemort. They will want him back. He's dead in our time so they have to go and change the past. Now, they could just warn Riddle, but I don't think he would take too kindly to being told what to do. The other option is to get rid of the person who defeated him, me. However, they don't know we're here. I am definitely not born yet in this time period. You could say it was a coincidence that this happened but I don't believe in coincidences. Funny thing though, is that both of my parents are alive now. I think they are afraid to face me directly, but they can eliminate me by making sure I was never born." Harry finished his rant. Hermione's eyes shined in understanding.

"Harry, we have to protect them," she said boldly.

"Yeah mate, we need you alive." Ron added.

"Should we tell Dumbledore?" Harry asked, unsure of exactly how he should deal with the situation. This wasn't going to be a direct battle like it was in the end with Riddle. This could turn into a web of cunning and deceit, and then viola! You're caught with no chance of escaping before the spider devours you whole.

"I think so Harry," Hermione said thoughtfully, "he knows about the time travel, and it's his students at risk. Also, he could be a powerful asset in the protection of your parents. Also, we shouldn't allow the ministry to get involved in this, which is pretty hard to do after that article, he has the power to keep them out of this."

"Alright then," Ron said, "Now that we've figured this out, when should we tell him, and when is breakfast? I'm starved."

"We should tell him now," Harry said, "there's no time like the present-err past. Kind of confusing."

"And I could accio some toadstools from the forest if you want," Hermione added brightly, as Ron turned green at the thought.

"I will never eat a bloody mushroom again," Ron groaned.

"Come on, we'll go to breakfast after our meeting with the headmaster," Harry said standing up.

"Um mate," Ron began hesitantly, "I think we should put on some robes first." Harry looked down and was surprised to see he was still in his bed clothes. He turned red to gales of laughter and was soon roaring along with them.

Ten minutes later they were all changed and on their way to Dumbledore's office. They reached the stone gargoyle.

"Jelly Slugs," Hermione told them. They jumped apart. Shaking his head over the headmasters candy obsession, he followed the others up the spiral staircase.

"Come in," came the muffled voice of Dumbledore from within the closed office. Hermione pushed open the door.

"Ah yes Ms. Jean, Mr. Westley, and Mr. Riddle, how may I help you?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

"We have figured out something based on today's headline news, sir." Harry said politely.

"Ah yes, a particularly interesting occurrence in the ministry. Would you like a lemon drop?" Harry politely declined and went on to explain what they had figured out. He began to voice some extra thoughts when he finished.

"I also think they may target Mr. Sirius Black and Mr. Lupin, as they are James' best mates," Harry thought out loud. He also thought it would be a good idea to be there on the full moon to protect James though he didn't say this."I have no idea if they will go after Lily's friends, but they would be pleased to kill Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin as they cause some major problems for them in the future."

"I see and what of Mr. Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked.

"They will not go after him, of that I am sure, although I can't tell you why." Harry said.

"Very well, they will be well watched in the castle, and during Hogsmeade trips. However, we have no ability to watch Mr. Lupin on the full moon." Dumbledore said. "He is a werewolf, though you likely already know. I'm sure he could protect himself, unless Yaxley is one, or has means to destroy one."

"We have no idea," Ron said truthfully.

"Wait," Hermione said, "We can't accompany him as humans, but we can do so as animals. Professor how long does it take to become Anamagi?"

"Very astute Ms. Jean. Anamagic is a complex branch of magic. It completely depends on the power and determination of the witch or wizard attempting it. It could take anywhere from days to years. You will have to be able to produce a corporeal patronus in order to do this and few can do so."

"That is no problem Professor," Harry. He nonverbally summoned his stag patronus while Hermione and Ron both shouted the incantation bringing forth their terrier and otter respectively.

"Well it seems you are capable. I will talk to Minerva about private lessons for you. Now you are likely to turn into your patronus, as it is most likely a reflection of your personality."

"Actually Professor, my patronus is a stag because my late father's patronus was a stag. It connects me to him, rather than reflects my personality." Harry said.

"Well, I can safely say that I am looking forward to seeing how your transformation works out. Now, you shouldn't register until the future. I'll see you at breakfast in a few minutes. We can ask Minerva then and I will assure her it is essential that you remain unregistered. You can leave now," Dumbledore said sagely. They left the office and headed towards the great hall.

"Wow, I can't believe we're going to become Anamagi for this mission," Hermione said happily, "I'll have to visit the library and read up on the topic.

"I just hope we can do it," Ron said gloomily.

"When there's a will there's a way." Harry quoted happily, as he entered the great hall. He walked up to the staff table and sat next to McGonagall. Ron took the seat next to him and Hermione sat on Ron's other side. The trio was still whispering when Dumbledore entered and took his usual seat next to McGonagall.

"Minerva, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." He said quietly to her. However, Harry still heard them.

"The three new professors need to become unregistered Anamagi. Could you teach them?" Harry was sure that McGonagall was used to strange favors but this time she questioned the intent.

"Whatever for Dumbledore?" She glanced at Harry who hastily pretended to be interested in the conversation Ron was having with Hermione next to him.

"They are in the order and need the skill for their mission. It needs to be done sooner rather than later." He replied smoothly. Harry smirked. That was all true, just not in the way it was stated.

"Very well Dumbledore," She said resignedly. She then turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "So I hear we have some work to do. Meet me in my office right after the meal." Then she stood up and exited the great hall. Harry and Hermione waited for Ron to finish his eggs and toast and when he was done they all followed.

Becoming an Animagus was indeed grueling work. First they learned an incantation allowing them to transform. If it worked they could transform at will without a wand. However, the first transformation took a lot of work. They spent hours straight attempting a transformation. The most interesting thing that happened before lunch was when Harry's hair turned to black feathers. They took a quick food break after and began to work again. By the end of the night Harry had succeeded into turning his arms to large black wings. McGonagall commended them for their good work and they left to head down to the start of term feast.

Harry chose his bottle green dress robes, while Ron put on the Maroon ones 'Fred and George' had bought him a while back. Making sure his scar was covered by his now flat bangs, Harry and Ron headed towards the great hall. They found their seats at the staff table just as the students were trickling into the hall.

"You're late," Hermione hissed like an angry cat.

"Sorry 'Mione," Ron said, "You look beautiful." Hermione was wearing her new robes.

"Thank you," she said coolly, but her expression was somewhat mollified. Many more students were now in the hall and Hagrid sidled into his seat. Just then the doors opened with a bang and McGonagall came in with the first years. She placed the sorting hat on the stool. It began to sing.

**Many years ago **

**When Hogwarts was still young**

**The founders thought their task their**

**Was very nearly done**

**Though many an argument broke out**

**From the founding four**

**It was brave old Gryffindor who made it so**

**The quarrels were no more**

**He took me off his head**

**And made me smart**

**So I could see inside you**

**Where you belong for a start**

**Maybe in wise Ravenclaw**

**Where learning is renowned**

**Or in kind Hufflepuff**

**Where those of loyalty are found**

**Maybe it's strong Gryffindor **

**Of chivalry and brave**

**Or in sly Slytherin**

**Where they always have their way.**

The hat finished its song to much polite applause.

"When I call your name come up here and put the hat on your head." McGonagall said.

"Never changes, does she," Ron whispered to him.

"Ackerly, Thomas"

"RAVENCLAW,"

"Brush, Kathy"

"HUFFLEPUFF,"

The sorting continued with little interference. Finally one small red headed boy was left.

"Good it's almost over I'm starving," Ron said

"Weasley, William," The small boy walked up and the trio jerked upward.

"Well this is something to tell Bill," Ron muttered.

"GRYFFINDOR," Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat up to the staff table. Dumbledore stood up.

"Before we start I have a few words. Much ado about nothing." He sat down again to some polite applause. Harry and Hermione smiled at the muggle reference. Hermione immediately sprung into a detailed conversation about the finer aspects of the Shakespearian play he had just mentioned, while Ron stuffed his face with black pudding.

Harry scanned the hall for familiar faces. He wasn't surprised that he recognized a few deatheaters at the Slytherin table. He gave a start when he saw Snape though. If he were still alive in Harry's time, Harry would have teased him relentlessly for being his teacher. But Snape was dead. Killed by Nagini in Voldemort's pursuit of the elder wand. His last gift had been his memories. Now he saw a bitter boy, denied Harry's mother's love. It was a pitiful thing. Harry moved on. Ted Tonks sat smiling at the Hufflepuff table. Andromeda sat with the fifth years at Ravenclaw. Harry's eyes, however, diverted to the Gryffindor table where the people he wanted to see most were. He briefly saw little Bill talking animatedly with a small porky boy. He then saw Remus and Sirius. They were alive. He felt a pang in his chest. He tugged on Ron's sleeve, but it was pointless.

"Urmf-Harry, what?" He spluttered.

"Look, at the Gryffindor table," Ron followed his gaze to the two marauders. Just then the doors slipped open and Lily and James walked in, arguing about something. They sat down and began to eat. Harry's breath hitched. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll prepare them for what's coming. We can teach them enough to survive longer," Ron assured him. Harry nodded his thanks. Just then the meal disappeared and was replaced by the desserts. Harry took a large portion of treacle tart and dug in. The meal ended-but not without a large bang and a haze of blue smog obscuring the staff table. When the fog cleared the entire table was composed of overlarge birds in wizards' robes.

"I think I know where the idea of Canary Creams came from," Ron squawked. Sure enough, little Bill was looking both fascinated and horrified at the magic. Dumbledore twittered, waves his wand, and restored the entire table to their human state.

"POTTER, BLACK!" Two voices yelled. One was McGonagall, the other was Lily.

"POTTER, I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT BETTER OF YOU BEING HEADBOY NOW, AND BLACK YOU ARE NOW A SEVENTH YEAR!" The deputy headmistress ranted.

"I swear it wasn't-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU POTTER, YOU SWORE YOU WERE DONE WITH THIS NONSENSE,"

"Lilly, please…"

"OI!" Sirius bellowed. Silence ensued. "IT WASN'T JAMES IT WAS ME AND PETER!"

"OH," Lily exclaimed softly.

"Well then, let's see detention my office tomorrow. Sorry Mr. Potter for accusing you," McGonagall said briskly.

"Now would be a wonderful time for my start of term notice," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Let's see, the forbidden forest is out of bounds for all students," his eyes twinkled in the direction of the marauders, "I would also like to introduce your new defense professor, Professor Riddle and his assistant Professor Wesley." Harry and Ron stood up to a polite applause. "I would also like to introduce Professor Jean who will be covering for Professor Vector while he is away doing field research." Hermione stood up and gave a shy smile. They sat down together. Then they sang the school song. Ironically Sirius was singing to the tune of a funeral march. Harry sang it to the tune of uprising by muse. Ron sang to the Chudley Cannon's theme song, and Hermione to tiptoe through the tulips (to Harry's disgust.)"Prefects escort the first years to their dormitories, sleep tight." Students rushed out of the hall, and to their warm bed. It wasn't long before Harry followed. That night his dreams were plagued by his teenage parents and father figures-all of whom he had only one year with, before he would never see them again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_The lines of time cross so often it is impossible for one time to exist without aid of another._**

**_Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling_**

Harry stood nervously behind the teacher's desk, under the cloak. Ron stood up and allowed the seventh year NEWT students into the classroom. Together they had planned for their first lesson to be a test. The students filed in loudly. They had their wands in their pockets or bags. They were chatting. The marauders huddled close together, most certainly discussing the prank they had planned for the lesson. As students continued to enter, Harry sent a nonverbal stunning spell at a small girl who was already looking quite sleepy. She fell back on her chair. To the onlooker she just looked asleep. He then looked at Peter who was laughing at some joke and hit him with the tickling charm. He continued to laugh. He continued hitting the class with various hexes, charms, and spells. Harry wasn't sure who noticed something was wrong first, James Potter or Lilly Evans. James looked at Peter who was still laughing.

"Sirius something's wrong," He said urgently. Sirius was paying no heed. He was instead trying to hex the Slytherins who had 'cursed him' making his ears turn to ears of corn. Immediately the class set on itself. Amidst the chaos Ron dillusioned himself.

"Guys, you can't fight each other, the Professors are gone, the class is being hexed by an unknown source, and we are the only ones who can fight it." Lily called franticly. She gave a desperate look to James who made a flare come out of his wand.

"If you have not been hexed, help us try to find the source of the attack. It wasn't students. We need to band together, yes I know we are enemies, but think about who's saying this. Truce until we find the source, alright."

"As much as I hate it he's right," Malfoy sneered. "We Slytherins know the good in a powerful alliance, even from mudbloods and blood traitors." James grimaced at the foul language but didn't comment. Meanwhile hexes were still firing, seemingly at random people.

'It's coming from the front of the room," Snape deducted.

"I have an idea," Remus said, "Everybody conjure paint. If they are dillusioned or under an invisibility cloak they we be exposed if we pour it on them." They all raised their wands, spouts of paint shooting out in a medley of colors. Harry blocked it with a large shield charm. Then he pulled off his cloak. Ron un-dillusioned himself.

"Excellent work class, Enervarate, Finite Incantatam…" he continued to lift the hexes from the class. Finally he cleaned up the paint and removed his shield.

"Now," Ron said shakily, "can somebody tell me what happened?" Lily was the first to raise her hand. Ron called on her. "Ms-"

"Evans sir, what happened is Professor Riddle and you attacked us, while invisible. We were unfocused, and unready. It took us a while to realize that we were being ambushed at all."

"Very good Ms. Evans." Harry said, "Now can someone point out why it took so long for someone to notice?"Harry called on Snape. "what's your name?"

"Snape, Severus Snape. It took so long to notice because you were very cunning in the way you preformed the spells. You stunned the already sleeping girl, hexed the already laughing boy, and framed us for your attacks."

"Exactly Mr. Snape. We did this on purpose. What does this have to do with the real world?" Ron asked, he seemed to be gaining more confidence. He called on James.

"It's James Potter sir, before you ask. And, this has to do with the real world because when we're fighting you-know-who he is going to be cunning. He will hit us silently, undetected from the shadows, he will set us against each other and that will be our demise. This is war."

"Correct Mr. Potter," Harry said with a smirk. He agreed with his father's answer, except for one thing. "But one thing. I don't-know-who. Care to elaborate?" Ron started sniggering into his sleeve.

"You don't know who you-know-who is?" Sirius asked flabbergasted.

"Obviously, Mr." he drawled in an award winning impression of Snape before he checked the attendance sheet, "is it Mr. Black?"

"He who must not be named, or you-know-who, is V-V-Voldemort." Lilly piped up nervously.

"Excellent Lily, five points to Gryffindor. Now let's see twenty five points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin for teamwork in the activity earlier. You are NEWT students. Next year you are going out into the real world. It's a world full of darkness and despair, and the only tool that can keep you from death is your wits. CONSTANT VILLIGANCE!" The whole class jumped, san Ron who was used to Harry's (and Mad –Eye's) strange ways. Ron picked up the speech.

"What they put on your exam is important, yes. But, little of it will be useful for where you're heading next. You are in a war with Voldemort." The entire class flinched, and Harry was extremely proud of Ron's saying the name. It was the first time since Harry defeated him. Ron faltered and Harry picked up.

"Here, this class is about survival, because it's a cruel world out there. Knowing complex magic won't help when you're face to face with death. Simple does the trick. In theory Voldemort," the whole class (including Ron) flinched again, "could be defeated for good with the expelliarmus charm." Andromeda Black (Future Tonks) raised her hand. Ron called on her.

"But, the expelliarmus charm only disarms."

"Good point," Ron said nervously. He glanced at Harry who motioned for him to continue. "But tell me this. What is a wizard without his wand. Wandless magic is rare and can only be used for small spells. The disarming spell saved Professor Riddle's life on more than one occasion."

"When sir?" Remus asked politely.

"Yeah," Sirius added tactlessly, "where's the proof."

"The first time it happened was when I faced Voldemort in my fourth year. He shot Avada Kedavra at me. I used expelliarmus. The spells hit each other at the same time. His spell-err-backfired and he barely missed. I summoned the portkey that brought me to Voldemort in the first place and landed back at my school. The second time was when I was seventeen. The same thing happened." Harry said quietly.

"Sir," James asked timidly, "how many times did you face you-kno-V-Voldemort?"

"Let's see. Once as a small child, although my parents protected me. Once in my first year, although it was someone he was possessing. Once in second year although it was actually a living memory- it's complicated. He came out of a diary that he poured his err soul into, so he was still a kid but never mind. Once in fourth year, once in fifth year, and twice when I was seventeen." Harry said. "But enough Riddle time." Harry smiled at the joke. He didn't like lying or talking about himself but he quite literally wanted to divert the conversation from Voldemort.

"We have a few extra rules in the class, Ron if you will."

"Right," Ron cleared his throat. "No derogatory names like mudblood or blood traitor. No pranks, this is serious- and don't you dare make that joke Mr. Black," Ron warned as Sirius began to open his mouth, "no feuding between houses. Here we are just people. And no intentionally harming another student." He finished. "For homework work with your housemates on a list of what you have covered in previous year and what you want to learn this year due Wednesday. Class dismissed. The students left in silence.

"Mate, this teacher thing isn't so hard." Ron said stretching out on his chair.

"So what should we do our lesson on Wednesday?" Harry asked. They thought for a moment and realized the answer at the same time.

"Unforgivables," They said simultaneously


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys, I'm sorry to say that I will be unable to continue this particular story due to some massive writers block. I'm putting it up for adoption and I can't wait to see where you guys take it next!


End file.
